The Puppet
by CluelessWonder4577
Summary: Very different from my normal stories, my take on the fnaf lore from the puppet's point of view. All warnings inside. T for good reason, contains lots of violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know I know… This will likely only be a couple chapters long then I will get back to the rest of my stories. This will be very dark and rated T for good reason. If you're squeamish about blood this story may not be something you want to read. Also this story references sexual assault. As well some foul language will be in this story. This will take place in Fredbears diner, the locations from fnaf 1, 2 and 3. This first chapter will be mainly in Fredbears Diner and near the end the fnaf 2 location. There will be no pairings in this story as of right now and probably won't have any at all. PS I know the events aren't historically accurate, I just wanted a solid timeline. I don't own FNAF.**

 **Freddy- Benjamin (Ben) Smith (Age 9)**

 **Chica- Clarissa (Clare) Jones (Age 5)**

 **Bonnie- Charles (Charlie) Davis (Age 7)**

 **Foxy- Alexander (Alec) Thomas(Age 11)**

 **Marionette- Reena Takami (Age 15)**

 **Golden Freddy- Yumi Takami (Age 11)**

 **Please leave a review,**

 **RK**

 **Reena's POV (November 6th, 1967)**

I walked beside my younger sister as we walked to Fredbears. Our parents were split up and this was the only time we got together, both our mother and father were out of town with their respective other and left Yumi and I behind. I was to take care of her until they returned to town.

We walked up to the doors where two security guards stood, I reached for the door handle before one of the guards stopped us, "We're closed today, come back tomorrow."

Yumi looked at me distraught, tomorrow she was going to go to one of her friends for the day, "We'll come back tomorrow evening Yumi." I said quietly before we turned around and walked home, slightly upset but nothing we couldn't get over.

 **November 7th, 1967**

Our phone rang at about noon, I had dropped Yumi off at her friend Alexanders' home a couple hours before and had sat down to work on some homework, "Yumi, is something wrong?" I asked.

Yumi responded happily, "Alec and his family are going to Fredbears later tonight and they invited me, can I go with them?"

I let her go and hung up the phone, a feeling of dread filling my veins, something was wrong. I got up quickly and walked to Fredbears, I looked at the sign above the doors and noticed the absence of the guards, _I shouldn't be here alone,_ I thought as I reached for the handle, _I have heard there's a predator on the loose_ , I pushed on the handle, locked. I heard an engine behind me and I turned slightly, a purple car had stopped, there was a wall on either side of me, blocking my escape, I went to move towards the car to go around when the side door opened, a man in a purple jacket stepped out, "Looky here," I felt a cold chill go down my spine, "A nice little child who will be my next kill," I felt tears fall down my face as I tried to dart past him, I was stopped with a knife pointing in between my eyes, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your sister and her friend will be here later and you wouldn't want them hurt, would you?" I shook my head before he grabbed my hands to make sure I could not run, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, _an employee_?, I thought bewildered, all this time and the predator was an employee of Fredbears, I had to warn Yumi, she couldn't come here, ever again or she would be killed.

He opened the first set of doors and pushed me towards them but not letting me take another step, _a birthday party,_ I watched as the kids got upset because they were not getting cake fast enough, _I'm going to be killed at someone's birthday party,_ I felt the knife slice in between my shoulder blades and I fell to the ground, _I have to… Save Yumi…_ , those were my last thoughts before I died…

 **Later that evening, Reena's POV**

Music played quietly in my corner, keeping me calm as I handed kids their prizes, I knew I would never hurt a child, though having the music as insurance was relieving, I handed out prizes to the smiling children who had no idea what happened here just a couple hours before, I knew where my body was hidden, the present box behind me already having a red colored stain on the bottom, that man in purple had sliced and diced my body like a tomato and put it in the bottom of the box.

I knew when I heard the familiar voices of Yumi and Alec that they should not be here, the store was closing right away and the man in purple was still here, I had seen him smirking in the doorway multiple times throughout the day, he knew I could see him, he knew I wanted him caught, put away behind bars, hell even give him the death sentence. I knew it was wrong but I wanted him stuffed into a suit just like he'd done to me.

 **Purple guys POV (earlier)**

I grabbed the little girl and chuckled, children these days, paranoid, though I can't blame this one. I carefully picked up her body and walked into the building. I knew where I was going to hide this one. I walked into the prize corner and pulled the marionette animatronic from its box, smirking still even as I realized the box would not be big enough to fit her in whole, my grin got bigger, this child was going to entertain me a little longer. I smiled as I pulled the large knife from my back pocket and sliced into the tender flesh of her neck. Her head fell quickly into the box, empty violet eyes looking up at me still terrified. The rest of her body fell into the box quickly after, blood seeping into the sides of the box. Once all the pieces were in, I carefully pulled a panel over her tomb and placed the marionette back in the box.

I went back outside and locked the doors, would not want to raise suspicion on the company just yet, after all I had to more kills scheduled for tonight. The blood on the ground would make it look like an abduction done outside Fredbear's and no one will suspect a thing.

 **Reena's POV (Present)**

I heard their voices when they entered, I turned my head and looked at the two of them eyeing up the prizes and pointing to the ones they wanted, the attendant in the room pointed at me, telling them to ask me for their prizes, Alec came over first and pointed to a model plane toy, I reached down below the counter and held it out for him, he took the toy and smiled, "Thank you Miss Puppet," he turned and ran back to my sister who was standing by the attendant, clearly nervous, "It's safe see Yumi?"

She walked towards me quickly, "Um, Miss Puppet, can I get the dark purple stuffed bear please?" I reached back, the programming of the suit preventing me from warning anyone about the man in purple I knew was at the door, the sensors in the suit picked him up, I grabbed the purple bear and handed it to my sister, "Thank you Miss Puppet I'm sure my big sister will love it." My servos locked up quickly and I could not move, _she got the bear for me,_ the sick irony.

I turned my head and saw the attendant had left and the man in purple was in the room with us, only he was dressed in the golden bunny animatronic suit, "Hey kids do you want to access some of the VIP arcade games? Come with me I'll show them to you." I watched helplessly as they followed him through what appeared on my internal map to be a wall, _A secret room_ , my animatronic mind supplied me the answer. I wanted to save them if I could but the programming of the suit just made me return to the box, just over my own remains.

I heard my sister screaming as my system shut down and the music box stopped, I had a feeling I could now move, my hand moved on its own and I quickly ran to the wall they had gone through and saw it, the doorway into the hidden room, even though I will forever wish I had not found that door. Because even though I could see everything, I couldn't move.

 **Yumi's POV**

The bunny led us into a back room, "Just a little farther now you two." It said as he closed the door behind us. He stopped in the center of the room. Against the wall behind him were four suits with a fifth just beside him, "Welcome to the VIP arcade." the suit spoke as he peeled off the suit, A grinning man stepped out of the suit and held out a knife, "Now which of you will join that girl I killed earlier first." I shook as he approached me, "Nah I'll kill the boy first, far more fun to let the little girl see what'll happen to her."

The man approached Alec with an already bloody knife, he got someone else earlier, I screamed bloody murder, "Someone please! Help us!" I screamed as the knife hit my friend over and over destroying him and he slowly died, crying I fell to the ground, "Sister… please save me…" I whimpered as the man left the corpse of my friend and approached me, I only felt the first cut to the side, I had passed out immediately after from fear.

 **Reena's POV**

I entered the room, they were both already gone, Alec had already been stuffed into an empty fox suit against the wall and the body of my little sister was being disgraced in a twisted and disgusting way, if I still had a stomache I would have hurled, but I did not, I could not even close my eyes. The man finished and placed her corpse into the suit of the golden bear. He turned to me as I stood frozen in place at the door, "Enjoying the show?" he asked before walking past me and leaving the restaurant. Without moving I spoke, " _Are you two awake?"_

I saw the eyes of the golden suit glow slightly red and I looked towards the fox, who stepped forward towards me and nodded, " _Who... are… you…"_ The voice of the little boy who inhabited the suit rang through the room, " _W-what h-happened... to us…"_ He stuttered.

" _You know who I am… at least Yumi does…"_

I saw the eyes of the golden suit dim slightly before she hung her head, " _I know who you are… why did you come here?"_ I chose to lie and told her a couple friends had invited me over before lunch as a joke, they never showed and I was killed by the bastard. Looking at my sister, in the same situation as I was I vowed to get revenge, he took everything from us, our freedom, her purity, our lives… and our families, it was all gone…

Alec looked down, he knew what I was thinking of doing but he did not say anything to talk me out of it, his life was gone as well, and he had to watch what happened to Yumi, " _Will we ever be able to move on Reena?"_ I nodded, after the man was dead we would be free.

 **November 5th 1987 Marionettes POV (11:59 PM)**

During the last 20 years many more children were murdered and stuffed into the suits, and haunting the new locations, pizzerias, new plastic suits were added to the lineup and even those now contained corpses. My remains had decomposed long ago and I had forgotten my name, as we all had. Only one death was more gruesome than my sisters, the death of a five year old child stuffed into the chica suit, she had been violated before death and stuffed into the suit alive, slowly bleeding out onto the floor, desperately fighting to live. On that day I renewed my vow to destroy the man who did this, he would pay, for all the lives he took…

He is in the night guards office now and at midnight we shall begin the hunt once again. The only reason I will not be out there is because of this stupid music box, though I promise as soon as it stops I will kill him.

 **A/N**

 **Ok here's my little take on five nights lore. I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_November 5th 1987 Marionettes POV (11:59 PM)_

 _During the last 20 years many more children were murdered and stuffed into the suits, and haunting the new locations, pizzerias, new plastic suits were added to the lineup and even those now contained corpses. My remains had decomposed long ago and I had forgotten my name, as we all had. Only one death was more gruesome than my sisters, the death of a five year old child stuffed into the Chica suit, she had been violated before death and stuffed into the suit alive, slowly bleeding out onto the floor, desperately fighting to live. On that day I renewed my vow to destroy the man who did this, he would pay, for all the lives he took…_

 _He is in the night guards' office now and at midnight we shall begin the hunt once again. The only reason I will not be out there is because of this stupid music box, though I promise as soon as it stops I will kill him._

 **A/N Another chapter! Still don't own FNAF! This chapter does many time skips from Reena's time to 1987 and even as far as 1993 to the pizzeria from the first game! And it features a special character who will be very involved throughout the story! BTW please don't hate me for what I'm going to do this chapter…**

 **November 5** **th** **1987 Marionette's POV 5:15AM**

My blood boiled as I watched the others attempt their revenge, only to be stopped by the animatronic suits. The bloody music box was still playing and I could not move. It was the man in purple's first night back, and I wanted it to be his last, but the clock was ticking ever closer to 6AM, when his shift was over and our animatronic parts took over completely, only allowing us to look around and stare at the adults, the ones who did not protect us, we could not hurt any of them. I curled up, recalling slight pieces of my life before the suit, I wondered if anyone missed me, if anyone had tried to look for Golden Freddy and me. I heard the old clock chime 6 and sighed, it wouldn't be today, we will have to wait until midnight, then we can pull out all the stops.

 **November 12** **th** **1967 Yuki's POV**

Reena had not even called me once in a week. I knew something was wrong when I woke up that morning, my mother and father were sitting in the living room, their head in their hands, "What's wrong?" I asked, blissfully unaware of the situation, though not for much longer.

My mother teared up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Reena and Yumi are missing. They left the house a couple days ago and haven't been seen since." She cried and hugged me tighter, "Apparently a friend of Yumi's is missing as well. Yuki, don't do anything stupid…" _Reena? Missing? How is this possible she would not have run away… She loved both her parents to much, even though they went on that vacation, she had to protect Yumi…_

My eyes widened, "They were taken, weren't they mum?" I asked, she held me tighter and I knew I was right. It was that moment I decided that I would find them, I would become a detective and I would find them all, alive.

 **November 7** **th** **1987**

I had become a detective, solved thousands of cases around the country, but I still had no leads on my friend's location. I knew she was alive, she had to be. My own little girl was reaching the same age Reena had been when she disappeared all those years ago. My family knew what this case meant to me, they knew that I wanted to find my friend, many times they had tried to persuade me that Reena was dead and I would not see her again, and looking back now, I suppose they were sort of right.

 **November 10** **th** **1993**

I looked up from my desk as a new case was set in front of me, "I already have a case." I said softly, organizing my thoughts on the recent break in at Freddy Fazbear's.

"Believe me this is linked to that place, and possibly the other case you've been working on." I looked up shocked, _How could this possibly be linked_ , "The suits stank and someone called a health inspector, I don't think he expected to find the body of a child within it."

I looked down, "Have they ID'd the body yet?" I asked staring him straight in the eye.

He nodded, "Dental records were intact." He gestured to the folder in front of me.

I reached for it and opened it slowly, _Yumi Takami…_ "Reena's little sister…" I spoke softly, "Is the warrant still valid?" I then demanded, my boss nodded again, "Let's go, this may have been a pattern."

 **Later**

I walked into the rank building and I immediately gagged, children and their families rarely came here anymore and I could understand why, the place was run down and the whole building smelled like death, it was shocking no-one had called it in before. I walked to the stage where the animatronics had begun to sing for us, "Shut them down." I said softly, the stench was strongest around them, the owner quickly turned them off and tied them down. My team began removing the suits quickly, revealing mangled messes inside, I felt tears pool inside my eyes as each one held a body. The owner gagged seeing the rotting flesh. I turned to him, are there ANY other robots, puppets, toys, we need to check those as well, in the meantime, get these bodies to a lab, we need to ID them."

We found bodies in every single suit, all except for the puppet, who I had found out from the owner was a female character, and in the past had been highly dangerous, particularly at night. I watched her closely as she wandered out of the backstage area, online for the first time in years. I watched her look around, at the body bags the children were being loaded into, _"Finally found…"_ I heard her whisper as she walked back to her box, _"Come…"_ she whispered. I followed her as she approached the present, she pointed, _"Please, Yuki, save me…"_ My eyes widened, I was not wearing my badge, and yet she knew my name. I asked her, but she only shook her head, _"I can't… remember…"_ I understood then, no memory of what happened, or her name, she pointed to the box again, _"The panels… on the… bottom, storage… compartment… under endo… skeleton…"_ It was clear, her voice box was weak, she may not have ever been a vocal animatronic.

I opened the box again and looked down, the endoskeleton sat in the bottom deactivated, I lifted it carefully, as it came off the bottom of the box I heard a sickening sound, much like the sounds we heard while we pulled the other bodies from the suits. On the bottom of the skeleton was rotten flesh, clearly long dead, but not decomposed because of the temperature. I set the suit on a plastic sheet we had laid in the area, and reached for the flesh at the bottom, my hand stopped as I saw a small locket beside what appeared to be pieces of the head. I reached first for the locket, lifting it first, then popping it open with my thumb, inside was a picture of Reena and Yumi, smiling as their family stood behind them, still together, atop a small hill, there was no doubt who these remains belonged to anymore, I looked at the puppet, "Reena…"

She looked up at my face when I said that, away from the photo, she clenched her fist, _"He… took… everything… I will… never forgive him… until… he's dead…"_ I looked at her, she had been so kind when she was alive.

"Come with us." I said quietly, "You can help us find him." She looked surprised, the puppet may not be able to express much but I could tell that much, "That way… You won't be completely focused on revenge…"

Her white pupils narrowed, _"That's all I… live for Yuki..."_ She said softly, I understood, she was only around to avenge the children that man he killed, _"I will come… with you… but only… if I can… make him suffer… as we have… all these… years…"_ She meant stuffing him into a suit, and seeing her now…

"Yes…" I whispered, "But only if he gets the death sentence."

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 2, little shorter than chapter one. In the next couple chapters there will timey whimey mumbo jumbo again, and I will cover '87. All the children have been found but they still haunt the suits just BTW.**

 **Review please!**

 **Reena!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys, gals and everyone outside that binary. I wish to apologize for my disappearance, and I hate to say that majority of my stories will not be continued but will be rewritten, the old stories will remain up but new versions will be uploaded with major plot differences. Some stories I have on this account will will be placed up for adoption. I would like to leave them up on this account so I can link people to the new authors. A second message in this layout will be put on those stories within the next couple days as I begin the rewrites, leave a review or send me a PM if you wish to adopt those stories. Also feel free to send me plot ideas on any story, they will likely be used in the rewrites but some of the stories may get a wrap-up chapter to clean things up. ALSO, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF PERSONALITY AND NAME CHANGES AMONG MY OCs, SO THOSE OF YOU SICK OF ALWAYS HEARING ABOUT REENA CAN GET A BREAK, I WILL BE ACCEPTING NAME SUBMISSIONS, I HAVE ONE OR TWO NAMES FOR HER I CAN USE.**

 **HELL LETS MAKE THIS A CONTEST, ANY NAME THAT I USE IN THE STORY, THE AUTHOR CAN MAKE ONE OC TO JOIN THE MAIN CAST OF CHARACTERS FOR THAT STORY.**

 **Feel free to submit OCs anyway, they may get cameos.**

 **IF YOUR OCs ARE ALREADY IN A STORY THEY WILL RETURN... I WILL MESSAGE YOU ABOUT ANY CHANGES I WISH TO MAKE BEFORE I DO SO**


End file.
